One Artist To Another
by tasty.glitter.snake
Summary: Angela finally makes it big time as an artist. Her career is the best it's ever been, yet she feels as though something is missing in her life. Its her first gallery tour and Angela re-discovers a familiar face. There, in front of her stands Roxy as gorgeous as ever. Will sparks fly and old lovers be reunited? Or will Angela's past experiences shy her away?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a story so I hope you all like it! This is just the first chapter, there will be more to come.**

**I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

**One Artist To Another**

CHAPTER 1-

The bright lights beaming down on so many smiling faces, glancing at the mass of artworks that were hung on the wall. The light chatter of well-dressed strangers admiring her work sent shivers of both nervousness and excitement down her spine. Here she was, styling a beautifully designed lilac dress that fell just below her knees, an elegant pair of black heels, and a silver low-lying necklace that was to die for, holding a glass of champagne and standing in the middle of a room filled with people that were all there just to see her artwork. Her first gallery opening, everything she had ever wanted, and yet she felt as though something was missing.

Whilst staring at a young girl with long red hair, pointing at one of her paintings, Angela decided she was going to dismiss that feeling and focus on her big night. As she glanced at the large glass door to her left, she noticed that her best friend had arrived after all. Temperance Brennan, although often lacking in generic social skills and the ability to understand the basics of the feelings of those around her, was a truly amazing person in Angela's eyes. Angela waved at her friend and beckoned her over, through the crowd.

"You made it after all" beamed Angela giving Temperance a friendly embrace.

"I couldn't have missed it" Temperance smiled back, thinking how good it was to see her best friend.

"I thought you needed to go to Peru, for some big 'Bones' thing?", Questioned Angela, with a hint of sarcasm. She knew that Temperance's job was her life (not including her husband and her two children, of course) and she knew just how much if meant to her.

"I got a later flight, if I leave in approximately an hour and 14 minutes; I will make it in sufficient time" Temperance, replied looking at her watch.

For the next approximately hour and 14 minutes Angela and Temperance discussed anything that came to mind. Temperance talked about the discovery she was hoping to achieve in Peru, and with help from Angela's questioning, her husband, Booth, and their two little boys Joshua and Logan. Angela really missed seeing her everyday but I guess they had to go in separate ways in their life, in order to be happy. Angela also couldn't help but think about how pleasant and stable Temperance's life happened to be. She was incredibly delighted for her, no doubt about that, but without her permission, feelings of jealousy began to make an appearance. Temperance had it all. She had money, a stable career that she loved and a wonderful family that she adored. Angela began to feel incredibly guilty for these feelings of hers. Was it wrong that she wished for all those things for herself? She thought. Maybe so.

After long discussions, reminiscing about the 'good old days' and tours of her small gallery and array of artworks, Temperance had left and Angela was once again standing all alone, despite the mass of people that were still present although the night growing later. A few people had come up to her during the night and wished her good luck with 'it all' and expressed their admiration for her paintings, which really did make Angela feel appreciated and with each person that greeted her she gave a genuine smile. Also photographers floated around the room taking pictures of her, when she gave them permission, and pictures of any other people that looked glamorous and like they were enjoying themselves.

The night was drawing to a close and people were slowly leaving, thanking Angela for a magnificent evening, whilst collecting their coats, and preparing for the chill of the night time air. Angela felt a light tap on her shoulder and slowly spun around, anticipating another stranger thanking her or a lousy photographer wanting to take another few pictures, but instead she gazed into a familiar face. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue that seemed to be as though they were searching inside her soul and her hair a light blonde that in the lighting, gave a radiant, glowing affect. Her smile was genuinely beautiful, and her full lips were wearing a shade of red that made her eyes stand out even more.

Back in reality, Angela's cheeks had gone to an unmistakable shade of pink, and she was smiling as though she had a glorious secret, a secret that nobody else knew. She had to say something, she thought to herself, and slowly dragged her eyes away from her glowing eyes.

"Roxy", came out in a whisper and was all she could manage to utter out. She had never imagined seeing her again and now as she glanced upon her beautiful face, she couldn't imagine not seeing her.

"Hey Angie" Roxy exclaimed, feeling a certain passion that she had long forgotten she was capable of achieving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you all like it, It was done in a bit of a hurry so I hope its okay. :)**

**Also it appears as though I have spelt 'Roxy' wrong and the correct spelling it actually 'Roxie' but considering I used that spelling in the first chapter, I'm going to continue to use that. **

**And just to state the obvious, this is a Roxy and Angela story, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2-

"I...I can't believe you're here!" Angela stuttered, attempting to avoid her mesmerising eyes.

"Well believe it, I was around, I guess you could say and I heard about your gallery opening and just had to come and see for myself. I'm so proud of you" Roxy exclaimed, sounding incredibly pleased and genuinely happy for her.

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you're here, I mean you where the one who told me to pursue my art career, and that I was better than half the artists out there" Said Angela with gratitude that soon became sarcasm as she remembered one of their past conversations.

"And clearly I was right" beamed Roxy, tucking a piece of her golden hair behind her ear.

For an hour Roxy and Angela talked non-stop about how life has been treating them. Angela was overjoyed and also slightly jealous to find out that Roxy went on a tour around the world and painted about her experiences and Roxy was delighted to find out that Angela was living her dream and to her surprise was single.

Whilst they were both laughing at old college memories, and sipping wine Angela glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that two hours had passed since their meeting and yet she wasn't tired at all, she just felt to fulfilled and generally overwhelmed talking to Roxy after all this time. Roxy then suggested that they take a walk and so they grabbed their coats and their bags and locked the door behind them.

"It's a gorgeous night" Roxy said to Angela, however what she really wanted to say was how gorgeous Angela looked.

"Isn't it?, I go walking a lot at night. I find that it clears my head and its always so peaceful" said Angela whilst looking up at the moon and the stars that were brightening the night.

They both walked for a while, unsure of where they were going, but not wanting to stop, enjoying each other's company too much and secretly stealing glances at each other when they thought the other person wasn't looking. They eventually came across a deserted park, where they decided to sit on the swings side by side. Angela was remembering the times that feel oh so long ago, when she would call Roxy the love of her life, when their passion for art and for each other felt like all they had needed to survive. But things have changed, Angela tried to tell herself, Roxy and I are both so different now and things couldn't possibly go back to the way they were.. Could they?

With Angela slowly swinging on the old, squeaky swing and Roxy staring up at the moon they were both thinking about how much they had missed this. Roxy glanced over at Angela and with an expression of pure admiration, she looked at her face in the moonlight and how her beautiful brown eyes lit up like fairy lights, her skin looked so smooth and how her lips were a sparkling pink colour. Roxy began to remember what it was like to kiss those lips. How it had made her feel like they were the only two people in the world.

"What?" Angela said giggling, catching Roxy staring at her.

"You're just..so beautiful" Roxy replied, smiling at her with admiration and a hint of embarrassment at being caught.

They decided to go home next, not knowing where each other lived Roxy questioned Angela and she replied "Not far from here", so Roxy insisted on walking her home. She was always so polite and thoughtful; Angela thought to herself, I guess something's never change.

At Angela's front door they both felt disappointed that the night had to end. They traded phone numbers, laughing at how corny the situation was, and with took one final glance up at the shining moon. Before either of them knew what was happening they looked at each other and their lips were touching. Without knowing who initiated the kiss and without wanting to stop they continued. Angela hadn't felt this much passion, for a long time. The emptiness that was starting to dwell on Angela momentarily disappeared as their lips were moulded together. Roxy let out a slight moan as Angela's hands moved down her back and they continued to kiss passionately. After what seemed like forever to them both, their mouths slowly parted and they stared into each other's eyes. Roxy slowly leaning out of Angela's embrace tucked a piece of her straying hair behind her ear and them reached for her hand grazing her lips upon her soft skin for just a moment.

"Goodnight" whispered Roxy preparing to leave however Angela could tell that her eyes, not to mention her body, didn't want to.

"Goodnight to you too" Angela replied with a smug smile on her face.

Angela watched as Roxy slowly walked away, down the path, with the moonlight glowing upon her making her look like a goddess. Angela would have loved to paint the gorgeous picture that she was picturing. She let herself into her building and collapsed onto her bed, not feeling tired but feeling overwhelmed, excited, aroused, confused and scared all at the same time. So many emotions were just swimming around Angela's head that she didn't think was even possible to experience all at once. After a while, as she lay down and glanced up at the ceiling in the dark, she slowly fell asleep, the last thought to go through her mind being Roxy's lips upon hers.


End file.
